


Harry Potter and The Surprise Family

by chrissy1166



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 23:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13445541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrissy1166/pseuds/chrissy1166
Summary: Harry finds out that James and Lilly aren't his parents but someone else is and that they are very much alive!





	Harry Potter and The Surprise Family

Chapter 1

Harry always went home to the Dursleys during the school holidays. That's what always happened. So when he got off he train, imagine his surprise when they weren't there. For lack of something else to do, he decided to wait there for them. He stayed there until dusk, and when there was still no sign of them, he caught the next train to Little Winging.

It was quite a walk to Number 4, Privet Drive. When he finally got there, he found the place vacant with a for sale sign on the lawn. Without thinking about it, he headed over to Mrs. Figg's to find out just where his family had gone. Mrs. Figg wasn't home, but she had given him a key to the house after the fiasco before his third year at Hogwarts, so he went inside and waited for her to come home.

0o0

Meanwhile Mrs. Figg was at Hogwarts alerting the professors that the Dursleys had moved away while she was at her sister's home for a visit. Professor Dumbledore was extremely worried about Harry and asked her if she knew just where he might be if his family didn't show up for the train. Mrs. Figg told Professor Dumbledore that she hadgiven him a key to her house in case he got into a sticky situation with the Dursleys. This made Professor Dumbledore a relieved that Harry would be safe until someone went to pick him up. Professor Snape was asked to go and collect him and bring him back to Hogwarts. He grumbled about it and asked why Remus didn't go as the boy like the werewolf better. A few minutes later both men were on they're way to pick up the young wizard. Nobody had thought to tell the boy that he was Harry's second godfather and it was about time that he was told the truth.

0o0

While Professor Snape and Remus went to collect Harry from where Mrs. Figg's place, Professor McGonagall convinced Dumbledore that it was time that Harry was finally told the truth about his parentage, and that he had family still alive on his father's side. He was a bit resistant to do it, but was finally brow beaten into it by most of the order that was there. and his godfather also told Dumbledore that even if he found them that Harry wasn't going to be returned to them as it was also about time that he got a trial and that the rat was caught and brought in so he can be free to look after and be there for Harry when the s*** hits the fan. Albus looked at Sirius and said that it would be difficult to catch Peter, but he would get him a trial and that he could be there for Harry when he is told just who his parents are, and that he would not be returning to the Dursleys even if they were found. Inside he had a feeling that they have been less that caring about the boy. Mrs. Weasley finally had an opportunity to have her say about the treatment of Harry by the Dursleys and that when they did catch up to them she hoped that they would be brought to justice in Azkaban for what they had done to the boy while he was in their care. Dumbledore was shocked, as Harry had not told him anything about his life with the Dursleys, he had only asked to be allowed to stay at Hogwarts during the summer every year. He asked Molly to explain just what she was talking about and she said that he should know as he was the one who left him there, all he could say was that he'd been busy with the school and the order he'd forgotten to check on him since day one.

Then all hell hit the fan and the order were all shouting at him he raised his hands and asked that they be quiet and let him explain his actions. They finally all quieted down and waited for him to explain himself.

0o0

At the same time this was happening Severus and Remus knocked on the door where Mrs. Figg lived. Harry answered the door and started asking and answering questions only they knew the answers to. "What did you first say to me when in my first potions lesson?" "Harry Potter – Our new Celebrity." Harry asked Remus what his Animagus form was. He replied "I don't have one seeing as I'm a werewolf." Harry replied that they answered correctly, and let them into the house. He then asked where Mrs. Figg was, and was told that she was at an Order meeting and that he was to go with them to Headquarters because it wasn't safe for him in Surrey, as the so called blood wards didn't work anymore, to which he replied that they wouldn't have worked after fourth year as Voldemort had taken some of his blood when he was resurrected. Both Severus and Remus looked at each other in shock as they had never thought of it before and wondered if Dumbledore had thought of it. Without replying, they left the house by portkey and arrived at Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix.

0o0

They were met by Sirius and Mad-Eye Moody and were asked some questions before being allowed in. When they got inside Harry was told to put his stuff in the room right down the hall, then come down stairs to the kitchen for dinner and a chat after. So Harry did as he was told and came down for dinner only to hear a lot of shouting coming from the kitchen when he got there he found that Sirius had some bloke by the throat and threatening him rather violently and was not very happy to see him and the lady next to him was telling him to let go of whoever Sirius had by the throat, but he was not in the mood to let go. So Harry, being Harry, told Sirius to let him go. It took a bit, but he did eventually let go and sat down beside Harry in a protective position. Harry wondered just what in the hell was going on with these people! And why were they at each other's throats already? So Harry sat and ate his dinner in silence till the bloke who nearly got the stuffing beat out of him said "So you think you are my son do you?" Harry replied "My parents are dead and just who the hell are you!?" The bloke replied "I'm James Potter and the redhead beside Remus is my wife Lily and our son Michael. You on the other hand are my nephew and your parents are very much alive thank you very much! Harry replied "Well where are they then! And how about explaining just why you left me with Lily's sister and brother in-law all these years!"

Here is the rewritten version of my story. Many thanks to MeTheFanFictionReader for all your help! :)  
Just a short note the person who helped at the time hasn't got back to me in yrs and i really need a new beta reader cheers

**Author's Note:**

> I first started this story in ff.net and I lost my notes to the story when my old pc crashed on me.
> 
> I really need a beta reader to help me with this story.


End file.
